1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guitar or musical instrument of that kind having a removable, frame-shaped body support which is formed from a plurality of rod-shaped supporting elements, and having a flat and comparatively narrow removable guitar body which bears at least one string on a front side.
2. Discussion of Background Information
German Utility Model DE-U-1885390 discloses an electric guitar of the type mentioned at the beginning having a frame-shaped body support. The frame-shaped body support includes two rod-shaped, bent parts which are plugged on both sides into the resonance box of the electric guitar and imitate the contours of a generally known guitar resonance body. The frame-shaped body support is designed in such a manner that it can be pulled out of the resonance box for transportation. The handling of this body support is comparatively simple, but it is fastened directly to the end of the resonance box of the guitar, comparatively close to the clamping mechanism of the strings. The resonance box therefore has to be of a sufficient length that on the one hand the plucking region of the electric guitar comes to lie at the ergonomically correct position with regard to the body support, and that on the other hand a possible carrying-strap fastening is able to comply with the ergonomic conditions, which is crucial when playing standing up. This guitar arrangement is particularly disadvantageous if there is a desire to use it in a traveling guitar having a comparatively short resonance box. This is because the guitar body has to extend over the full length of the body support fastened to the guitar body, in order to be able to fasten the removable body support to the end of the guitar body. The packing length of this guitar is determined by the relatively long length of the guitar body. In its state ready for traveling, this guitar is comparatively long and therefore unfavorable for transportation.
German utility model DE-U1-8232675 discloses a further electric guitar having a frame-shaped body support. In this electric guitar the body support which imitates the contours of a generally known guitar resonance body also includes two rod-shaped, bent parts which are plugged on both sides into the resonance box of the electric guitar. In this electric guitar, a resonance box extended by a piece of wood is provided in order, on the one hand, to be able to plug in the two halves of the body support at the end of the resonance box extended by the block of wood in accordance with the ergonomic conditions when the guitar is ready for playing, and, on the other hand, in order to be able to transport the electric guitar with a comparatively small resonance box with the block of wood removed. This electric guitar is complicated when changing between the state in which it is ready for playing and the transportation state. In the transportation state with the block of wood detached, care has to be taken that the loosened and no longer clamped strings are not damaged or even become tangled up. For these reasons, this electric guitar is disadvantageous as a traveling guitar.
The present invention provides a guitar of the type mentioned at the beginning which, for a guitar having a comparatively short removable guitar body, has a lightweight, removable body support which can be packed in a space-saving manner for transportation, but ensures sufficient, mechanical stability and an ergonomically correct body rest when playing the guitar, and which is simple to handle and is cost-effective.
According to the invention, the removable body support is composed of a plurality of molded, rigid, rod-shaped supporting elements resulting in an inherently stable, frame-shaped body support and is fastened to the guitar body by releasable connections, and by the body support which is fastened to the guitar body projecting beyond the end of the guitar body. At least one supporting element, which serves as a bracing element, is fastened to the guitar body by releasable connections provided between the two opposite, lateral supporting elements of the frame-shaped body support, and by the body support, after being detached from the guitar body and after the mutual position of the individual, adjacent, rod-shaped supporting elements is changed, being able to be folded up to form a space-saving unit. The body support which is composed of the rigid, rod-shaped supporting elements has sufficient mechanical stability, so that the guitar bears firmly against the body during playing. The frame-shaped body support is attached to the guitar body of the guitar by releasable connections, with the result that it can be removed and fastened again in a simple manner. By virtue of the fact that the removable body support projects beyond the end of the guitar body, a guitar body, which is as short as desired in practice, can be equipped with the body support, in which case the plucking position of the guitar remains at the ergonomically correct position with regard to the body support which is decisive for it, irrespective of the length of the guitar body. The body support, which is at a distance from the guitar body, is composed of a plurality of rigid supporting elements which can be folded up in a space-saving manner for transportation. The body support is cost-effective and simple to handle.
The rod-shaped supporting elements are advantageously tubes which can be fitted into one another. The use of tubes results in sufficient flexural strength at a comparatively low weight.
The rod-shaped supporting elements can be fastened to one another partly by link joints which can be folded in the plane of the frame-shaped body support and partly by plug-in connections. This design variant of the body support forms a favorable development because when preparing the body support for transportation the link joints only have to be folded in a simple manner.
Advantageously fastened in the two hollow spaces in the end regions, which can be fitted into one another, of in each case two adjacent tubes are the two ends of a cord which, after the plug-in connection is released, keeps the adjacent tubes spaced apart next to one another in a non-confusable and captive manner. For this reason, this arrangement is advantageous because after release of the plug-in connections between the individual tubes, the tube ends remain at least loosely stuck together, with the result that searching for the tube ends which go together is eliminated during re-assembly. This measure makes the handling of the body support substantially easier. The cords lying between the tube ends which go together are advantageously elastic.
There can be a link joint between two tubular supporting elements, whose linkage point, when the body support is used, is designed such that it can be pushed into the one end region of the two mutually facing, tubular supporting elements until they come into contact, and is designed such that it can be pulled out of it, when the body support is folded up, until the linkage point is exposed. When the body support is used, this releasable connection between two supporting elements produces a visually advantageous, infinitely variable intersection between the supporting elements. When folding up the body support, by pulling apart the two abutting supporting elements, the linkage point of the link joint can be exposed and the body support can be folded in a plane at the linkage points and therefore folded up effortlessly. In this case, a stop which, when the body support is folded up, permits the linkage point to be pulled out, but prevents the supporting elements from sliding apart, can be provided in at least one of the mutually facing, tubular supporting elements. The stop prevents the mutually facing end regions of the supporting elements from unintentionally sliding apart and a subsequent, laborious search for the end regions which go together.
The present invention is directed to a musical instrument that includes a resonance box having a front side arranged to bear at least one string, a frame-shaped body support comprising a plurality of supporting elements, and at least one supporting element arranged as a bracing element positionable between two opposite supporting elements of the frame-shaped body support. Releasable connection elements are arranged to releasably connect the resonance box to the support body and to the at least one supporting element. The plurality of supporting elements are removably couplable to each other to fold the frame-shaped body support into a space saving unit.
In accordance with a feature of the instant invention, the resonance box includes a substantially flat shape and is more narrow than a width of the frame-shaped support body when the resonance box is coupled to the frame-shaped support body, and the plurality of support elements include a plurality of molded, substantially rigid, rod-shaped elements.
According to another feature of the invention, the supporting elements include tubes which can be fitted into one another.
Further, a portion of the supporting elements are fastened to one another by link joints which can be folded in a plane of the frame-shaped body support and another portion of the support elements are fastened to each other by plug-in connections.
At least one cord is provided which runs through the frame-shaped support body so that, when the coupling between the support elements are removed, a connection between the support elements remains via the at least one cord. The cord is fastened in two hollow spaces in end regions of support elements which can be fitted into one another, and wherein the removable coupling is a plug-in connection. The cords are elastic.
A link joint is positioned between two supporting elements. The link joint has a linkage point, such that, when the frame-shaped support body is opened to support the resonance box, the link joint is pushed into end regions of the two supporting elements, and, when the frame-shaped support body is being folded up, the two supporting elements are pulled apart until the link joint is exposed between the end regions. A stop is provided in at least one of two mutually facing support elements. When the frame-shaped support body is folded up, the stop permits the linkage point to be pulled out, but prevents the supporting elements from sliding apart.
The releasable connection elements include a recess coupled to the resonance box adapted to receive a screw cap coupled to the frame-shaped support body.
Further, the releasable connection elements comprising a recess coupled to the resonance box adapted to receive a screw cap coupled to the at least one supporting element.
In accordance with yet another feature of the present invention, the musical instrument is a guitar.